Awkward First Time
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: Lost chapter from the fic It's Love. Harry and Hermione's first time.


A/N: I own nothing. A lost scene from It's Love, Harry and Hermione's first time.

Hermione sat crying in the tent. Ron was gone; they were never going to find the Horcruxes… Hope seemed lost. There was a noise outside the tent and Hermione jerked up, grabbing her wand. The flap started to come undone, and as if in slow motion move open.

A dark figure appeared in the opening and Hermione screamed. "Hermione?" It was Harry.

"You bloody prat! You scared me half to death!" Hermione set her wand back down and sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nice try… I heard you crying. Are you okay?" Harry sat down next to her on her bed.

"I'm fine… you should be on watch Harry." Hermione sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere Hermione, you've been crying." Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Besides, I put up extra wards. We'll be warned if someone comes."

"I miss him Harry… and… I feel like… like it's never going to stop. These Horcruxes, the war… I feel like we're never going to get out of this alive."

Harry put his legs up on the bed, crossing them, "You're not the only one… I know I should give you a speech about how everything is going to be okay but, I just don't have the energy to lie."

"There are so many things we haven't… I haven't even…" Hermione choked up again and put her face in her hands.

"Can I confess something to you?"

Hermione looked up, "Of course… what is it?"

"I'm a virgin." Harry blurted out. Hermione burst into uncontrollable laughter; she bent down and buried her face in the blanket of the bed, her entire body vibrating from laughing. "What the bloody hell is so funny?" Harry huffed.

Hermione sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry…" She giggled once more and held her breath, trying not to smile.

"Well… are… are you?" Harry murmured.

Hermione suddenly hit him in the shoulder as hard as she could, "Harry James Potter!"

"I was only asking!" Harry huffed defensively, rubbing his arm.

"Of course I am! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Well I mean… you dated Krum—"

"I was thirteen!" Hermione rolled her eyes and started to turn over, "I'm going to bed."

Harry grabbed her arm, "Wait… I… the reason I asked was…" Harry cleared his throat and whispered, "What if we die?"

"Do… do you think we will?"

"Well… I was thinking… I… 'Neither shall live while the other survives' the more I say it… the more I think about it… the more it sounds like we'll both be um… well…"

"You think you have to die in order for Vol—I mean Him to die?" Hermione crinkled her eyebrows in concern.

"Well it sounds like it… to me… I don't know." Harry sighed, "I just wish Ginny and I could have had more time together. I wish I had told her--"

"Harry shut up right now. You will tell Ginny you love her." Hermione growled.

Harry nodded, "I know…"

"Do you mind lying with me for a while?" Hermione moved over and opened her covers.

Harry crawled into the covers with her; he felt her warm skin against his leg and realized she wasn't wearing pants. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest. He'd never laid in bed with a half naked girl before… even if it was only Hermione.

She pressed up against him, he suddenly got very nervous. _It's only Hermione_… _It's only Hermione_… he thought over and over. Her hair smelled like honey and oranges. It was almost as intoxicating as Ginny's flowery scent.

She rolled over to face him, her face was inches away from his, "I was thinking…" She breathed.

Harry swallowed nervously, "Thinking about what?"

"Well… we don't… I mean…" Hermione took a deep breath, "We don't have to be virgins." She whispered in a rush.

Harry didn't think he heard her clearly, was she proposing… did she want to have sex with him? Give him something as personal as her virginity? "Hermione—" But he was cut off with a kiss, a hard awkward kiss that smashed his lips to his teeth. He kissed her back with the same awkwardness, this wasn't right. It was Hermione… She rolled over on top of him kissing his neck. He fumbled with her shirt; she sat up so he could pull it off completely. Her breasts weren't the biggest or fullest, but they were the only ones Harry had ever seen. His eyes traveled down to her stomach, and then the panties she was wearing.

Hermione shifted on top of him, he must have been looking at her for a long time. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Hermione smiled and tugged at his shirt, he sat up so she could take it off; they were touching now, skin on hot skin. His mind grew fuzzy and the next thing he knew he was naked on top of Hermione, he didn't remember switching but there he was, on top of her. He looked down at her, "Are you sure about this Hermione?"

Hermione looked down and bit her lip, "Yes…" There was a sharp pain and she sucked in air.

"Are you okay?" Harry stopped moving, looking scared.

Hermione nodded, "Fine… keep going. Slowly."

Harry pushed further, easing in as much as he could. He finally felt a tearing and he was immersed in her. He let out a grunt and moved forward again clumsily.

Hermione rocked her hips too, trying to get the rhythm, finally they were in sync and Hermione threw her head back. It wasn't like the movies, she didn't automatically know what to do, she wasn't having a million orgasms, but it was nice. It was what she needed.

Harry stopped moving inside of her abruptly, his face turned red and he sat up awkwardly, "Erm… Sorry."

Hermione smiled and picked up her wand, casting a cleansing charm, "Its fine." She pulled the covers back over them, "But… stay here. Please?"

"Of course." Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "This isn't going to be awkward is it?"

Hermione laughed, "Harry… it's going to be painfully awkward."


End file.
